


Faster than Walking

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/"><b>femslash100</b></a> community's Tarot Challenge, prompt "Chariot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster than Walking

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[btvs](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/btvs), [buffy](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/buffy), [challenge](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/challenge), [faith](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/faith), [femslash](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/femslash), [future](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/future)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Faster than Walking (Buffy/Faith drabble)**_  
**Title: **Faster than Walking  
**Rating: **PG  
**Fandom: **_Buffy_  
**Disclaimer:** These characters and their universe are not owned by me.  
**Characters:** Buffy/Faith  
**Summary:** Drabble written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/profile)[**femslash100**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash100/) community's Tarot Challenge, prompt "Chariot."

 

**Faster than Walking**

 

"Live a little, B!"

"You always say that," Buffy snapped. She gripped the armrest, knuckles white.

"You're always afraid to have fun! And go easy on that," Faith added. "You break it, Giles is really gonna be mad."

"Couldn't we, like, rent a car?"

"You got any credit cards that aren't maxed out?"

Buffy nodded mutely.

"Then we won't have to steal fuel, too." She stepped on the gas.

Buffy glared. "Slow down!"

"It's a convertible!" Faith cornered sharp, at speed, causing Buffy to slide into her.

Faith grinned, one hand on the wheel and the other at Buffy's waist.


End file.
